rockyhorrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocky Horror Shows His Heels
|image=Machine.jpg |script=Richard O'Brien |music=Richard O'Brien |date=1978 (as a script) }}" " is a failed project, a never-made sequel to "The Rocky Horror Picture Show" by Richard O'Brien. Transexual mad scientist Frank-N-Furter is revived from the dead by three of his gay cohorts. He is delighted to learn that the girl he seduced, Janet, is pregnant and about to give birth. He quickly turns a small town into a swarm of raging transsexuals. But then his body starts to decompose, the reviving formula admistered incorrectly, and Frank and his cronies are overwhelmed by the now irate townspeople. Janet and her baby are taken away from the melee by Frank's two former nemeses, Riff Raff and Magenta. Though never produced, elements of the story were carried over into a later Rocky Horror project by O'Brien, Rocky Horror: The Second Coming. Story was written in 1978 and sent to FOX representatives on June 5, 1979 for possibilities of making the film in the future. The studio received a 71 pages long script, a 1 hour long cassette with the music, and a 2 pages long rough-draft. After reading it, the studio considered the project to had fair characterization, dialogue and structure plus a good uniqueness of the storyline. Nonetheless, they wanted Tim Curry to reprise his role as Frank-N-Furter. When O'Brien talked with Curry, he didn't want to do the same character again. Also, Jim Sharman, director of the "The Rocky Horror Picture Show", was resistant to do something he felt he'd already done. Sharman expressed interest in doing something similar but different. At this point the basic story was dumped. O'Brien, however, felt he had spent a great deal of time working on the songs and music. As such, he was not ready to abandon them. He corrected this problem by creating a new story around the existing songs. This evolved into another failed project, the never-made "The Brad and Janet Show", which later was rewritten in the form of "Shock Treatment". Plot Rocky Horror, the gorgeous monster created by transexual madman Frank-N-Furter who was apparently destroyed when Frank's castle turned into a spaceship and blasted off into the stars (see Rocky Horror Picture Show), is miraculously reborn. But Frank is still dead, his corpse badly decomposed. Rocky longs to have Frank revived (Breaking Out). Brad and Janet, the straight couple turned freakish by Frank's influence, have married, and Janet is about to give birth. But Brad can contain his homosexuality no longer and leaves his wife, wearing high heels (Bitchin' In The Kitchen). Brad visits crippled Dr. Scott, also turned gay by Frank. Then Rocky walks in with Frank's body; Brad realizes that Janet's baby is either Rocky's or Frank's. Rocky insists on Scott revitalizing Frank's body; Scott determines the chemicals necessary to revive the alien transsexual. Meanwhile, Emily and Harry Weiss (Janet's mom and dad) are shocked to learn that Brad left her; Dad is alarmed to hear of Brad's homosexuality (Thank God I'm a Man). Brad and Scott give Frank some of their own blood, and eventually Frank is reborn; electroshocks manage to clear up the mold on his face (Shock Treatment). Frank is delighted to be alive again and even more pleased to learn he has a baby on the way. As Frank puts his charges to sleep, he calls his Transylvanians; they arrange a party in the small town of Denton the next night to celebrate Frank's rebirth. Next day Frank, Scott, Brad, and Rocky don their gay apparel (Little Black Dress). Brad and Scott fight for Frank's attention, but he is absorbed with the idea of his new baby (I'm Gonna See My Baby). They arrive at the hospital, where Janet has given birth to a boy. Frank immediately claims control of the baby, to Janet's and Dad's ire. Frank instructs his child about his philosophy of life and tells the gathered people about the party that night; a prize will go to the one with the best costume. Frank and his cronies travel the town, sprinkling everyone with fairy dust that transforms those who are touched by it into transsexuals. A jukebox reminds Frank of Eddie, his old, deceased nemesis, and Frank vilifies Eddie in virulent terms (He Lived & Died for Rock 'n Roll). Suddenly Frank collapses. Brad's and Scott's blood wasn't sufficient; he needs eleven pints of the blood of young male virgins and sends Brad to get the sacred fluid (Looking For Trade). Brad locates some boys who are thrilled to aid an alien celebrity--but one of the boys isn't really a virgin, though he doesn't confess this. Mom, Dad, a policeman, and a hospital nurse are converts to Transylvanian lifestyles, all wearing high heels and acting lewdly (Look What I Did To My Id). At Frank's party, the townpeople act bizarrely, each hoping to win the prize for best costume. Meanwhile, two ghostly figures steal Janet's baby, tell Janet the baby is dead, and wheel Janet out of the hospital. The party is livened by Brad's wild dancing and Frank's singing (You're Looking at an Ace). Then Janet arrives at the party and prefaces telling Frank the news about her baby by saying she loves him. But Frank scorns romance. Janet says the baby is dead; Frank is outraged and unmasks the two ghostly figures--they are Riff Raff and Magenta, the pair who destroyed him in his previous life (Duel Duet). Suddenly Frank starts to decompose, realizing one of the boys wasn't a virgin. As Frank chases the unchaste lad, Frank's spell evaporates, and the townspeople, now outraged, attack Frank; Riff Raff kills him. The crowd then overwhelms Brad, Scott, and Rocky, barely escaping. Riff Raff and Magenta drive off with Janet and her baby; from the baby's rock 'n roll gurgling, it is clearly Frank's. Music A 1 hour cassete was delivered to FOX along with the script. The full list of songs is unknown and only a few are mentioned in the studio reader notes. The next is a list of those mentioned songs. It's very important to note that only the name of the songs were mentioned, not the original lyrics; all of the songs were rewritten in different scenarios for "The Brad and Janet Show" and once again for "Shock Treatment". #Breaking Out - Rocky Horror #Bitchin' In The Kitchen - Brad & Janet #Thank God I'm a Man - Harry Weiss #Electroshocks - Dr. Scott, Brad & Rocky #Little Black Dress - Frank and company #I'm Goin' to See My Baby - Frank #He Lived & Died for Rock 'n Roll - Frank #Looking For Trade - Frank and company #Look What I Did To My Id - Denton people #You're Looking at an Ace - Frank #Duel Duet - Riff Raff & Frank Navigation Category:Failed projects